Dreamland
by Kicon
Summary: Sequel to "The Heart's Choice." Everyone's going to high school, but life isn't as good as they'd hoped when a new girl comes. It gets worse when they're transported to a place called the Dreamland... Sneak Peek is up now, more to come!


**Dreamland**

It's the first year of high school and life is good! Until a new girl arrives at the school and stirs things up. Things get even worse when the former Guardians are all transported to a strange dimension called the Dreamland. They were sent there for a reason...but what?

* * *

**Sneak Peek**

_All kids hold an egg in their soul. The egg of their hearts. Their would-be selves. But, unseen._

"Yo, Rumi!"

The girl woke with a start, looking around with her dark blue eyes. It was night and everything was shadowed. She lifted her dagger cautiously, trying to see beyond the circle of lamplight that surrounded her.

"Who's there?" she called.

"It's me."

_Inside the egg is a being called a shugo chara. When kids grow up, their shugo chara leave and return to the Egg's Cradle._

A man stepped into the light. He had bright green eyes and spiky red hair. He grinned at her and she took a deep breath to calm herself, and then hit him on the arm.

"Giri! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "You were the one sleeping on the job!"

She rolled her eyes. "I've been awake for over twelve hours. Excuse me for closing my eyes for a moment."

_The Egg's Cradle is a dimension on the Road of Stars where shugo chara live when they're not with their children._

"You're the Head Guard, Rumi. Are you complaining about your job?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not! I love my job!" she exclaimed.

_Within the Egg's Cradle is another dimension called the Dreamland. The Dreamland is a sacred land where shugo chara are born. It is also the heart of the Egg's Cradle. _

"I've been thinking about transferring over to the Guard Patrol," Giri said.

"Really?" Rumi asked with surprise. "I thought you liked being on the front."

He shrugged. "It gets monotonous after a while. I think it'll be good to have a change of scenery."

"Well, you have my support."

___All the secrets of the shugo chara are kept here, and the entire existence of shugo chara depends on the Dreamland. Because of this, it is heavily guarded._

Giri grinned again. "Well, how's the watch been tonight?"

"Pretty quiet, actually."

"Really?"

Rumi nodded, her black hair falling into her eyes. "Yeah. It makes me worried."

_Not only are the secrets kept here, but it is also the location of the Dream Stone._

"How have things been on the front?" she asked.

"The same," he replied. "Quiet."

"No rebel movement?"

"None."

"That's strange," she mused, looking up at the sky. She couldn't see the stars because of the cloud cover.

_The Dream Stone has magical powers of granting dreams, and some want that power for themselves._

Suddenly, a haunting scream reached their ears: "_They're breaking through!_"

Rumi looked at Giri and leapt to her feet, dagger in hand as she sprinted toward the warning bell. She was just about to ring the bell when someone grabbed her wrist, holding her back. She turned her head and saw Giri smiling grimly at her.

_If something were to happen to the Dream Stone..._

"Giri, what - "

She stopped when a shockwave of energy washed over them, coming from the direction of the Dream Stone. The sky turned red and the grass turned orange. She looked up and saw the blue light of the Dream Stone turn yellow. Her heart sunk; the rebels had broken through and poisoned the Dream Stone.

"You know, Rumi, you really shouldn't fall asleep on the job," Giri growled.

She let out a yell and made to stab him with her dagger, but he grabbed that wrist and bent it backward, forcing her to drop it. He pushed her down to her knees on the ground and twisted her hair up in his hand. She let out a cry of pain and glared at him with all her might.

"Sorry," he said snidely. "You lose."

_...everything would be chaos._

* * *

Please look forward to the rest of Dreamland this summer!

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

~Kicon

**Next Episode: Meet the New Girl!**


End file.
